


Dragging Limbs

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Creatures, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gore, Heavy Angst, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Scary, conman, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Conman/Kleinphy Horror Story





	Dragging Limbs

    Man, dead bodies look weird.

    It's just like she's sleeping, but with her eyes open.

   And her arm ripped off.

   But Jared tried to push that away from his mind.

    "So, it got Zoe." Connor said coldly, running a hand through his hair. 

    Evan looked on the verge of tears as he said, "Well if it did this to her, what's it gonna do to us?" He squeaked.

    "It's gonna give us a fucking blow job and take us for ice cream." Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. "What do you think, genius?"

   "Alright, alright." Alana tried to sooth everyone's nerves. "It's simple, we just have to get out of these woods."

    "Yeah, simple." Jared mocked.

   "Hey Jare, have you ever thought that maybe you use sarcasm as a defense mechanism?" Connor asked, a small smirk on his face. Jared lightly hit him on the shoulder.

    "What? No fucking way." Jared argued, crossing his arms. "You're the one that's scared, I'm not scared."

    "I think it's pretty reasonable to be scared right now." Evan was shaking and cling to Alana's arm as he nervously looked around. "Let's go, guys."

    "What about Zoe's body?" Alana asked, gesturing towards it. Jared didn't like to look at it, it made his stomach twist.

    "We'll have to leave it, we can't possibly take it with us now." Connor sighed, beginning to hike through the wood. 

    Everyone else followed him, but Jared swore he heard Evan whisper, "Bye, Zoe," to the body.

    Fucking weirdo.

   They were all cautious, carefully watching the trees for any sign of life as they walked through. Not that they could do much if the thing found them anyway, none of them had weapons of any sort.

    Jared reached forward and took Connor's hand, the other gladly held his hand as they continued. Connor's thumb gently rubbed the back of Jared's hand, reassuring him that nothing back was going to happen.

    "It's okay to be scared, babe." Connor hummed, squeezing Jared's hand.

    "I know it is, but I'm not scared." Jared argued. 

    "Jesus, we could die soon anymore you're still being fucking stubborn." Connor huffed, stepping over a log.

    "I'm not being stubborn!" Jared said a little too loudly. Everyone paused, listening and making sure there were no other noises in the forest.

They had just began to start moving again when Alana hissed from behind,

"Don't. Move."

    Jared froze, the only movement he dared to make at first was his shallow breathing. Carefully, he allowed himself to glance over into the woods.

   There it was.

    It wasn't exactly tall, it probably was only Jared's height, if not a couple inches shorter. It was a pasty white, and it's skin looked like it had the texture of silicone or rubber. It had no head, just a lump of flesh that looked like it could've once been a neck. It had long limbs, its arms reached all the way to the ground and dragged behind it slightly. There were no hands attached to the arms, just stumps.

    It was just standing there, as if it was observing them. Though, Jared couldn't imagine how, it had no eyes.

    They all stood there, they observed it, and it observed him. No one moved and no one spoke.

   Then, Evan lost his balance. He had stopped at an awkward angle and couldn't support himself anymore. He fell to the ground and the thing instantly bolted at them, dragging its arms behind it.

    Connor snatched Jared's hand and began running, leaving the others behind. Jared tried to protest, but Connor kept his grip strong on Jared's hand.

   "Do you want to die?" Connor hissed. 

    Honestly, not particularly.

   Jared looked back, he didn't really know what he expected to see. Alana and Evan running away? Alana and Evan finding out the creature is just misunderstood and wants friends?

    That's not what he saw.

    He was met with the gory sight of Alana's head popping off her body as the creatures tentacles, arms, whatever the fuck they were, strangled her neck. 

    Jared thought back to that childhood song about dandelions. How did it go?

    Mama had a baby and her head popped off.

    He remembered decapitating dozens of poor weeds this way.

    Jared watched as Alana's head hit the dirt and rolled away, her face still showing the horror she felt moments before her death.

   Jared felt like he was going to be sick as he turn his head back around, finally watching where Connor was taking him.

   "Scared yet?" Connor breathed, hopping over twigs and branches as he ran.

   "You wish." Jared replied, feeling pale. Behind him, he could hear the dragging of limbs.

   "Don't look back, Jare." Connor ordered him. "Don't you dare fucking look back, okay?" 

    Jared didn't want to look back. There were a lot of things Jared wanted to do right now and looking back definitely wasn't one of them.

    Jared and Connor reached a creek. They paused in front of it and watched the water, wondering what to do. It was too fast and too deep to swim, the current would definitely take them away. But, behind them was a fucking scary creature that could take off their head like it was putt putt golfing.

    "There's a log that leads across this river, I know it." Connor ran along the river bank, dragging Jared behind him until finally they reached a tree that had fallen over the river, creating a bridge. Not the best bridge, but a bridge.

   "Go, now." Connor pushed Jared towards the tree and Jared reluctantly stepped up onto it, slowly starting to cross it.

    He could hear the dragging of limbs.

    He tried to pick up his pace, but slipped,  falling onto the log crotch first.

   Son. Of. A. Bitch.

   Jared wished he had just fallen into the water, his crotch was on fire. He groaned, leaning forward, unable to move for a couple seconds.

   "Jared, keep going!" Connor shouted. It was then that Jared realized Connor wasn't behind him on the tree. Jared tried to turn around to see why.

   "Jared, just go!" Connor shrieked, the dragging of limbs was scarily close now. Jared mustered the strength to slowly move forward on the log, just trying to get to the other side. Then he'd figure everything out.

    Behind him, he heard a blood curdling shriek and the sound of what appeared to be a scuffle. 

    "Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend!" Connor shouted. 

   Jared was almost there, he just had to-

   Another scream from Connor forced Jared to whip his head around, only to see his boyfriend's guts splatter the ground. Connor stumbled back, eyes wide as he clutched his stomach, trying to hold the rest of his internal organs inside his body.

   Jared's mouth fell open in horror as his hand slipped and he tumbled into the water below.


End file.
